Firsts
by Macahol84
Summary: There is a first time for everything
1. First Crime Scene

Rick Castle stood silently in the corner as Detective Kate Beckett spoke with Medical Examiner Lanie Parish. They were discussing a previous case. Kate was thanking the ME for her findings as they helped crack the case. Just then Lanie's phone rang. After a short conversation she sighed as she hung up.

"I got a fresh body."

"I'll give you a lift," Kate shrugged as she checked for her keys in her pocket. Feeling the cool metal touch her fingers she nodded her head towards the door.

"Thanks," Lanie smiled. "Afterwards I can just catch a ride back with the body." The trio exited the morgue and headed to the new crime scene.

* * *

Castle watched as Lanie and Kate exited the car. It was his first time attending a real crime scene. He was about to walk into the scene when he noticed that Kate was leaning against her car.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting," The experienced detective said as if the answer was obvious.

"Why?"

"Because this isn't a television show Castle," Kate said with a sigh. "We can't just stroll into the crime scene and demand answers to our questions. Lanie has to do her preliminary observations of the body while the uniforms collect statements for us. It's easier for everyone to do their jobs if we're not in there getting in the way."

"Oh," Castle sighed as he mirrored her position on the car. "How long do we wait?"

"Until the cavalry get here," Kate sighed as she glanced around the street.

"Who's the cavalry?" Castle asked watching her. Just then an unmarked car pulled up and two detectives exited the vehicle. "Who's that?"

Kate pushed off her car and headed into the crime scene. "The cavalry," she smiled as she turned her attention to Lanie. "What have you got for me?"


	2. First Distraction

"Hello?" The author greeted. Kate Beckett looked over at him irritated that he was amused in this situation. She watched closely as his eyes widened with fear before asking the person on the other end on the phone to stall for him as he ran out of the precinct. Kate found herself standing alone in the hallway wondering what could be so important that would have Richard Castle running out nearly knocking a woman over on the way.

Walking to her desk, her curiosity had grown immensely. After a quick glance around the precinct to grantee no one was watching her, she logged onto Castle's fan site. Kate immediately saw why Castle had run out after scrolling down to the calendar.

_Monday, March 23 at 7pm - Storm Fall reading at Three Lives & Co._

He had a book reading across town in ten minutes. A smile spread across Kate's face as she shut down her computer and walked to Captain Montgomery's office. Peeking her head inside his office she told him she would be leaving for the night. Seeing as she had already wrapped her case and the night was getting late, Montgomery nodded his approval. Kate strolled out of the precinct mentally calculating how long it took her to read Storm Fall and estimating that she how long she had to get ready.

_"I have to wear something that will surprise him,"_ She thought as she drove to her apartment. _"Maybe a skirt or a dress."_ Standing in front of her closet, she realized that was easier said than done. Being a cop required chasing down criminals. That was a task that only warranted wearing pants.

"There has to be a dress in here somewhere," Kate muttered as she stomped her foot. Pushing her clothes out of the way she spotted a bag at the back of her closet. She tried to imagine what the bag might contain but it had been so long since she last went shopping, its contents were a mystery. Not wanting to pass a blessing in disguise, Kate removed the bag instantly remembering the dress. Sleeveless, very short, and very pink. Kate Beckett did not do pink and honest couldn't remember why she even bought the dress to begin with. Biting her lip she glanced at the clock. This would have to do if she wanted her chance.

Slipping the dress on she made her way to the bathroom hoping if she styled her hair, no one would notice the dress. Finishing her hair she quickly applied her make-up before grabbing her black peep toe heels. If she was lucky, she could make it to the book store before he finished. Donning on her red jacket, Kate walked out her front door.

The drive to Three Lives & Co. wasn't too bad. As she entered the store she could hear Castle reading from the last page. She had to get closer so he could see her and find out how annoying it was to have someone stare at you while you are trying to work.

She watched as Castle would read ahead to himself and recite the words as he looked out to the crowd. Slipping through a few people standing in the back, Kate could hear him starting the last few sentences.

"And in that moment she knew he was gone. Darkness fell across the city and across her face as well. Good she thought as the wind gathered up her hair. No one…"

"_It's now or never," _Kate thought as she stepped into his line of sight and slid her jacket down her arms. They both remained still as a silent conversation played out between them in a matter of seconds.

"…will see my tears." The crowd stood as they applauded him instantly bringing Castle back to the bookstore. She seemed to be the first to notice that his pause was not for a dramatic effect.

Kate smirked as she folded her jacket over her arm and clapped dramatically for him. The words didn't need to be spoken. He knew she was saying "See how annoying and distracting it is?"


End file.
